Khezu
Khezu is a species of wyvern that live in the cold dampness of caves. Their sickly white flesh is very moist, which keeps the creature's skin from drying. Living in dark caves, the Khezu's eyes have regressed greatly, though it is made up for with their superb sense of smell. A layer of fat helps to keep them warm and prolong their time without eating, as there is not much in the way of wildlife roaming in the Khezu's choice habitat. Khezus are hermaphrodites, meaning an individual is both male and female. To reproduce they paralyze a creature and inject their young (Khezu whelps). The Whelps grow inside their victim until it dies or they are strong enough to leave. Although the Khezus are cave dwellers, they go out if they please, or if food inside grows too scarce. The Khezu's habitat is often located near active sources of water; however, this is typical only in high humidity areas, such as swamps, jungles and the like. It would seem that the Khezu only lives for parts of the year in these warmer areas and migrate to the Snowy Mountains during the breeding season. It is there that the Khezus insert their Whelps into prey. Juvenile Khezus are called Whelps. =The "Missing Link"= Due to the Khezu's unique body structure, it has been difficult for researchers to pinpoint exactly where the Khezu fits in the evolutionary paths of wyverns. It's fairly obvious that they are not part of the bird-wyvern or piscine orders, but it doesn't fit well into the order of true wyverns, either. It has recently been more regarded as a survivor of the link between true wyverns and pseudo-wyverns, albeit a highly specialized one. This conclusion arose from its ability to travel faster on all fours than on its two primary legs, as well as its wing structure (which is smaller and much thicker than most true wyverns). However, this information has yet to reach a factual basis, so other theories as to the Khezu's place are still plausible as well. Notes *A Khezu's tail has a suction-cup like mouth with teeth in it. Khezus are able to cling onto the ceiling in order to investigate the area with it. *The saliva of Khezus have strong acidic properties that can burn the floor of caves and deliver damage to hunters. *The Khezu may be related to Gigginox (Monster Hunter 3). *In Monster Hunter 2, the Khezu gained the ability to leap at the hunter while generating its signature electrical field, and in MHP2ndG its gained a thunder bite, and an improved thunder blast where it shoots out more thunder balls than the normal move; this is highly predictable because it will show a charge in its mouth when charging before shooting. *In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0, Khezu gained new attacks; it can now fire multiple ground lightning balls scattering widely on the ground. It can also fly then fire ground lightning balls upon landing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S6kxVF_u5a8 *If Khezu is hanging from the ceiling and you shoot his head enough times, he will stagger and jump down in the same moment. (Tested on MHFU) =Polls= Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis